


Теплые коты

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Germany is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Ivan is hot and creepy, Love/Hate RusPrus, M/M, Slytherin, Slytherin Prussia, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Sweet Germany, animagus ivan, jealous prussia, minor Germany/Russia, oblivious Austria, slytherin austria, slytherin germany, slytherin russia, sweet GerAus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Родерих любил котов, а коты любили Родериха. И это, наверно, самая дурацкая в мире причина, чтобы стать анимагом, - думает Людвиг. [Хогвартс AU, где все слизеринцы]





	Теплые коты

Англия славилась множеством преотвратнейших вещей: суровыми наказаниями в школах, промозглой погодой и склизкой овсянкой. Но все это меркло в сравнении с центральным отоплением. Вернее, его отсутствием. Волшебники же, по природе своей презрительно смотревшие на любые изобретения маглов, автоматически получали плюс десять к старомодности и плюс сто к мерзлявости.

Людвиг печально вздохнул.

Хогвартс, каким бы прекрасным он ни был, оставался каменной коробкой. Очень древней каменной коробкой, в которой бедные студенты на уроках жались друг к другу облезлыми воробушками, стараясь оказаться как можно дальше от обледеневших замковых стен. Обогревателей, само собой, в обитель волшебства не завезли.

Каждая зимовка в школе превращалась в соревнование кто во что горазд или «согреться любой ценой». А согревался каждый в меру своей фантазии и скромных (или не очень) возможностей.

Суровый староста Когтеврана Бервальд Оксеншерна ввел моду на ношение дурацких свитеров с оленями и скандинавскими узорами. Неизвестно, мучился ли потомок викингов так же, как простые смертные британцы, или взыграла тоска по родине, но свитера на факультете прижились. Когтевранцы, бывшие теми еще модниками, покочевряжились немного и сдались — красота красотой, а проговаривать заклинания с клацающими от холода зубами удовольствие сомнительное.

Гриффиндорцы с холодом боролись неуемной физической активностью, с удвоенной силой принявшись за тренировки по квиддичу и утренние пробежки по вечно меняющим свои направления лестницам. Зачинщиком был, конечно, капитан гриффиндорской команды Альфред Джонс, которому за энтузиазм через край пригрозили недельным нарядом в Зал Славы, чистить кубки предыдущих чемпионов.

Пуффендуйцы просто жались друг к другу и ходили гуськом за Ольгой Черненко — та мастерски наводила согревающие чары, которые, впрочем, рассеивались, стоило кому-то из ее сокурсников отойти больше чем на десять метров. Так что сходство с цыплятами теперь не заканчивалось на желтом цвете галстуков.

Слизеринцы… Ну, у Слизерина был Гилберт. Гилберт и его бездонная фляга с огневиски.

Даже тренер по квиддичу Скотт МакКензи благосклонно закрывал глаза на немного поддатых ребят, пока в его черном, как душа директора, чае плескалось немного божественного напитка.

Единственными из всех слизеринцев, кого гилбертовская милость обошла стороной, были Иван Брагинский и Родерих Эдельштайн. С Брагинским творились странные дела — он, кажется, физически не мог замерзнуть, одним своим присутствием распространяя стылую мглу не хуже дементора. Аж волосы шевелились на затылке от подобной жути.

Родерих… Родерих обложился _котами_.

Где он их брал — вот загадка века. В Хогвартсе, конечно, разрешалось иметь питомцев, но те по большей части были совами из соображений связи. Многие также стремились завести змею, сапсана или хорька как дань уважения факультету. Кошек не то чтобы не жаловали, но Людвиг раньше был уверен — мурчащих созданий на весь замок не наберется даже десятка.

Как же он ошибался.

Вокруг Эдельштайна кошки ходили стаями, словно волки за вожаком. У кошек вообще есть вожаки? Насколько Байлшмидт знал гордую кошачью натуру — таких грешков за ними не водилось. Но, как бы там ни было, зрелище почти задремавшего у камина Родериха в окружении мохнатых мурлыкающих клубков каждый раз заставляло сердце Людвига трепетать от нежной тоски и зависти. Тонкие пальцы — _музыкальные!_ — добавлял про себя Людвиг — то и дело погружались в полосато-пятнистые меховые глади чужих спин, почти тонули в них. Лишь фамильный перстень, с чернильно-синим камнем, мрачно поблескивал сквозь мех как бдительный кошачий глаз.

Став однажды свидетелем этой трогательной ласки, Байлшмидт-младший уже не мог отвести глаз. Где бы они ни сидели: на уроках, в библиотеке или гостиной, Людвиг продолжал смотреть. На пальцы. Хрупкие, но сильные, сжимающие черное перо или палочку из эбонита. Он знал, что в ней сердцевина из волоса единорога. Очень необычное сочетание для слизеринца. И у него, и у Гилберта в палочках были драконьи жилы. Это оказался просто еще один факт из бесконечного списка вещей, которые Людвиг знал об Эдельштайне, и которые, со свойственной ему скрупулезностью, собирал и лелеял, как филателист — редкие марки.

С той поры в голове и засела дурацкая, совершенно бредовая мысль. Ударившая в мозг, как глупая шутка, и, как всякая шутка, полная абсурдности, не желающая уходить.

Трагедия Людвига Байлшмидта была в том, что он не был котом. Но очень хотел им стать.

Усугублялось все тем, что со столь деликатной проблемой ему решительно не к кому было обратиться. Брат бы не понял — ни столь странной привязанности к «надменному австрийскому мудаку», ни уж тем более желания выбрать в качестве анимагического воплощения кота. У них в семье все были заядлыми собачниками, а Гилберт по характеру своему склонялся к хищным крупным зверям и Людвиговы страдания поднял бы на смех.

И так вышло, что последней надеждой Людвига стал не кто иной, как загадочный и молчаливый Иван, всегда сидящий чуть поодаль от шумной толпы одногруппников и, как подозревал Людвиг, от его брата тоже. Про Ивана ходило много слухов — от более-менее правдивых (или выглядящих таковыми) — например, что он чернокнижник и змееуст, до откровенно нелепых — что он может быть потомком Гриндевальда. Но был среди них слух, который, как Людвиг надеялся, все же окажется правдой, — что Иван анимаг.

Ему Людвиг по какой-то причине верил, или просто выдавал желаемое за действительное, и многократно ловил себя на том, что беззастенчиво пялится на сокурсника, пока не натыкался на его пронзительный, чуть насмешливый взгляд. В такие моменты Байлшмидт-младший судорожно припоминал уроки легилименции — уж больно понимающей была Иванова ухмылка. Будто в мысли его глядел. Кроме того Людвиг не мог не думать, какого зверя бы выбрал Брагинский в качестве своего воплощения. Медведя? Да не смешите. Змея? Банально. Какая-нибудь хищная птица? Сапсан или филин? Ну, на филина Иван был похож разве что жутким взглядом и острым умом — не зря гордо носил значок старосты и был лучшим учеником факультета. Но Людвиг все равно интуитивно чувствовал, что не угадал.

Смелости он набрался только к Рождеству — и очень неудачно, так как именно это время Гилберт выбрал, чтобы разругаться с Брагинским в пух и прах. Причина ссоры ясна не была, но, зная брата, Людвиг мог смело утверждать, что она совершенно пустяковая, если вообще была. Гилберту с Иваном решительно нечего делить — оба чистокровные волшебники из древних семей, с одного факультета, каждый блистает на своем поприще. Гилберт в качестве капитана команды по квиддичу, Иван — как староста и победитель олимпиад по зельеварению. Даже круг их общения максимально разнился — Гилберт устраивал шумные вечеринки, проказы и заговоры против Гриффиндорцев, рвался в открытый с прошлого года Дуэльный клуб. Иван же бесшумной тенью скользил меж библиотечных стендов (поговаривали даже, что у него есть разрешение на посещение Запретной секции), мелькал среди зарослей теплицы, собирая лично высаженную мандрагору, и звякал фарфоровой чашкой в кабинете прорицания, вглядываясь в туманные намеки мироздания.

Тем не менее эти двое притягивались друг к другу как намагниченные. И если Гилберт своей одержимости не скрывал и чуть ли не швырял всем недовольным в лицо (иногда даже не метафорически), то по Ивану понять, что у него там в голове творится, было сложнее, чем разглядеть будущее в слипшихся чаинках.

Людвиг подозревал, что в этом и крылся подвох. Если его брат и не выносил чего-то, так это равнодушия к своей выдающейся персоне. А потому мирный вечер в факультетской гостиной закончился скандалом и вспышками заклятий. Когда Людвиг подоспел в гостиную, там уже все стояли на ушах — большинство сокурсников, впрочем, предпочитали в пекло не лезть и делали ставки. Лишь Родерих, со свойственной ему строгостью, и Баш, не терпевший какого-либо бедлама, растащили парней в разные углы. Иван мог похвастаться длинной кровоточащей ссадиной на щеке и еще несколькими глубокими порезами, разодравшими черную мантию, словно когти дикого зверя. Зеленый галстук дохлой змеей свисал с плеча, полностью распустившись. Гилберт же… в него попало какое-то мудреное проклятье, отчего на висках вздулись черные вены, а из носа и рта капала смоляная жижа. Выглядело очень жутко, и Людвиг искренне понадеялся, что Иван не желал его вспыльчивому брату скоропостижной смерти.

Это было, что называется, «не задалась неделька». После такого представления подходить к Брагинскому Людвиг не посмел. Ивана из лазарета выпустили спустя пару часов — царапин на нем как не бывало, только белая кожа почти светилась сквозь прорехи в черной мантии, а лицо стало таким же отстраненно-насмешливым, как и всегда. Гилберта латали дольше — аж три дня, и потом он еще неделю кашлял черными кляксами и злобно зыркал на пепельный затылок. Иван демонстративно зевал, прикрывая ладонью рот, и шелестел страницами, всем своим видом выражая, насколько он не впечатлен.

Тем не менее в гостинной установился шаткий мир, и Людвиг с облегчением снова предался мечтам о тонких пальцах и пушистых боках.

Переломный момент наступил, когда замаячил Валентинов День, и мир сошел с ума: отовсюду мелькали розовые вспышки парящих валентинок, девицы стали опаснее голодных упырей, сбиваясь в стайки и выходя на охоту, а пить из своего кубка, не проверив его на наличие любовного зелья, казалось верхом глупости.

Людвиг не был самой вожделенной жертвой, но и на его долю выпало отравленных пирожных с приторным ванильным запахом дешевого аналога Амортенции и зубастых валентинок, которые впивались в мантию и не отпускали, пока многострадальный Ромео не выслушивал послание. Гилберт, с необычной даже для него жестокостью, сминал эти полуживые валентинки в кулаке, пока они не начинали надсадно взвизгивать. А вокруг Ивана витала какая-то специфическая аура, и валентинки лишь кружили напуганными голубями, не рискуя подлететь ближе. Родерих стоически игнорировал раздражающие бумажки, но тех становилось все больше, и в один прекрасный день одна, особенно большая, откусила кончик серебристо-зеленого галстука, после чего заголосила:

 

_РОДЕРИХ ЭДЕЛЬШТАЙН_

_ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ ОТВЕЧАЕШЬ НА МОИ ПИСЬМА?!!!_

_МЫ СОЗДАНЫ ДРУГ ДЛЯ ДРУГА КАК ТРИСТАН И ИЗОЛЬДА_

_МЫ БУДЕМ ВМЕСТЕ БРУНХИЛЬДА И ЗИГФРИД МЫ…_

 

Людвиг прицельным файерболом спалил валентинку, захлебнувшуюся на полуслове, и покраснел под взглядами сокурсников.

— Она была очень громкой, — словно бы оправдываясь, пробормотал Байлшмидт-младший.

Такого объяснения всем, казалось, хватило, и шумная возня в гостиной возобновилась. Тихое «спасибо» от Родериха долетело, как шелест листьев гремучей Ивы из приоткрытого окна. Людвиг, ощущая, как кончики ушей пылают, смог лишь кивнуть, глядя в пол, и смять в кармане мертвую валентинку.

 

 

****

 

 

Записка выпала из книги по истории магии. Людвиг уже почти на автомате хотел выбросить ее, так как это наверняка окажется любовное послание (возможно, даже не ему, а брату), но почерк, знакомый и чужеродный одновременно, заставил Людвига замереть.

Бисерно-миниатюрные, но острые буквы, не оставляли сомнений в авторстве.

_«Жду тебя сегодня в оранжерее. В полночь. Возьми сырого мяса»._

Последнее предложение вызвало тревожное чувство, свернувшееся узлом в животе, но Людвиг решил, что о некоторых вещах лучше не знать раньше времени.

 

 

 

****

 

 

Оранжерея ночью была жуткой и пленительной. Под стать Брагинскому. Массивные саженцы Гремучей Ивы зловеще щелкали ветками, а зелено-бурые змеистые тела Дьявольских силков немного вяло шевелились, как сытый питон. Людвиг постарался аккуратно обойти их по дуге, предпочитая компанию относительно безобидных цветущих ликорисов, чьи сочно-алые соцветия притаились в листве, как тарантулы перед прыжком.

Брагинский обнаружился, конечно же, у стойки с вазонами мандрагоры. Глядя на то, как трепетно он оглаживает дергающие листиками растения, Байлшмидт-младший невольно задумался, на кой черт он вообще сюда пришел. Зрелище, слишком интимное, смущало его.

Но вот Иван наконец повернулся, признавая его присутствие, и без какой-либо паузы начал расстегивать мантию. Людвиг замер. Происходящее резко перестало напоминать сцену из страшных магловских фильмов, перейдя в раздел дешевых романчиков, так любимых молодыми ведьмами (и их с Гилбертом матушкой, как бы она ни отпиралась). Только еще с привкусом сюрреализма.

Мантия упала на пол, а за ней белая рубашка, почти ослепительная в тусклом лунном свете, и все остальное. А потом секунда — Людвиг даже моргнуть не успел! — и через кучу сваленной одежды переступила мягкая серебристая лапа. Байлшмидт не дышал даже, пока холодный нос не мазнул по руке, а тяжелый мечущийся хвост не хлестанул по ногам.

 _Ирбис_.

Сейчас, когда он знал, это казалось таким логичным и правильным, что все прочие варианты поражали нелепостью. Филин, ага, как же.

Огромный кот вальяжно ходил по оранжерее, смертоносный и бесшумный, но не лишенный игривости: зацепил лапой особо ретивую мандрагору, погонял укатившееся мелкое яблочко, повалялся на спине, подставляя лунному свету пятнистое пузо. Даже прошелся по Дьявольским силкам, которые недовольно дернулись, но не атаковали, признавая своего любимца даже в зверином обличии.

А еще он сожрал принесенное Людвигом сырое мясо, довольно облизывая морду и скалясь насмешливо, совсем по-ивановски.

Перетекал обратно он легко, как вода, одним слитным движением — и вот, уже стоит, высокий, бледный, все с такими же пепельно-серебристыми волосами, неотличимыми от цвета шерсти большой кошки, которой был секунду назад. Людвиг смущенно подал ему одежду, старательно глядя на ворочающиеся в горшках мандрагоры. Увиденное до этого превращение занимало все мысли, не оставляя места даже для неловкости от присутствия обнаженного анимага рядом с ним.

Иван сам вернулся в поле его зрения, встал близко-близко, заглядывая в душу немигающими кошачьими глазами и прошептал:

— Хочешь так?..

Людвиг хотел. Не вот прям так, но хотел.

А еще очень хотелось отойти подальше, потому что Брагинский со своими повадками томного хищника заставлял сердце колотиться мучительно быстро. Только образ Родериха, такого родного и далекого, казалось, уберегал его от этих чар. Людвиг думал, что, если бы не Эдельштайн, всегда незримо присутствующий где-то рядом, в мыслях, в сердце… если бы не он, Людвиг бы точно влюбился.

Это было глупо и опасно. Потому что Иван даже по меркам слизеринцев был слишком темным. А еще Гилберт… а впрочем, неважно.

Сиреневые глаза все так же внимательно смотрели на него — _ну хватит уже, душу вытянешь!_ — и ждали ответа. Людвиг смог только кивнуть. А потом сбивчиво и смущенно добавил:

— Мне бы только э-э-э… размер поменьше.

Иван моргнул. А потом расхохотался, да так, что саженцы Ивы нервозно поджали корни. Людвиг, чувствуя, как напряжение покидает его тело, засмеялся тоже.

С этого все и началось.

 

 

****

 

 

Байлшмидт-младший всегда был прилежным, в отличие от брата. Добросовестно делал всю домашнюю работу и зубрил заклинания. Но сейчас… Сейчас он стал _одержим._ Сутки напролет в библиотеке за книгами по анимагии, а добрая половина ночи — все там же, в оранжерее. Изменения в нем заметил даже не особо внимательный к таким вещам Гилберт — лоб его пересекала раздраженная складка. Родерих тоже хмурился, но не так явно, и беспокойство его выдавали лишь взгляды, долгие, укоризненные. В такие моменты Людвигу хотелось все рассказать, посыпать голову пеплом и отказаться от своей сумасбродной затеи. Зачем оно надо, если объекту его любви одни лишь треволнения?..

Но Людвиг продолжал, неизвестно от чего больше — семейного упрямства, которого у него было поменьше, чем у брата, но все же, либо от Брагинского, перед которым сдаться казалось особенно позорно. А может, дело было в Родерихе и чертовых котах, которых становилось все больше с каждым вечером.

Спустя две недели Людвиг готов был взвыть. Он знал, что анимагия дело нелегкое, но к такому жизнь его не готовила. Полное превращение никак не давалось. Частичное же… Ну, Людвиг обзавелся кошачьими ушами. Маленькими и рыжими. С небольшими кисточками. Иван, обычно отстраненный и сосредоточенный на их импровизированных уроках, в первый раз увидев эти ушки, пакостно захихикал. Людвиг набычился, и ушки прижались к голове, а Иван начал смеяться уже в голос.

После такого унижения Людвиг вернулся в гостиную особенно подавленным.

Он мрачно смотрел на пылающие в камине дрова, пока чужая кисть, длиннопалая и бледная, не сжала плечо. Синий камень искрился в отблесках огня.

 _Конечно_ , — горько подумал Людвиг. — _Из всех людей он должен быть свидетелем моей слабости._

— Привет.

— Привет, — осторожно отозвался Эдельштайн, присаживаясь в соседнее кресло. На колени к нему тут же запрыгнул какой-то наглый пятнистый кот. — У тебя все в порядке?

— Да. Нет. Не знаю, — честно ответил Байлшмидт-младший, неотрывно глядя на чужие руки, ласкающие пятнистую спину.

— Что бы ни случилось, ты можешь мне все рассказать. Я никому не скажу, даже Гилберту, — твердо ответил Родерих, аккуратно ссадив кота на пол и снова сжимая его плечо.

Людвиг, набравшись смелости, посмотрел наконец в чужие глаза и решение вдруг показалось таким простым. Ведь правда не расскажет. Выслушает. Поможет.

И он рассказал. О себе, о чувствах, об Иване. О кошках этих проклятущих. Родерих даже, к его чести, не смеялся, хотя в глазах за стеклами элегантных очков и мелькнули искорки беззлобной насмешки. Только, в отличие от Ивана, и глаза его, и насмешка ощущались теплыми, совсем не острыми. К ним хотелось податься, потереться, как кошка о ноги, тогда как об Ивана и его холодную улыбку хотелось разбиться насмерть и разодрать руки в кровь.

Затею с анимагией Людвиг оставил. Оказывается, будучи детиной под метр восемьдесят, можно развалиться на ковре у камина, лежа головой на чужих коленях, пока музыкальные тонкие пальцы перебирают светлые волосы и дергают ласково маленькие рыжие ушки.

 

 

****

 

 

Объясниться с братом было труднее всего. И даже здравая мысль, что он взрослый, самостоятельный человек и имеет право быть в отношениях с кем угодно, не меняло того факта, что брат был самым важным человеком в его жизни, и ссоры с ним всегда отдавались тупой болью в груди. Но Людвиг уже не ребенок, у него есть своя жизнь, свои желания. Своя любовь. Он не может всегда оглядываться на взбалмошную натуру Гилберта.

Тем не менее внутри все сжималось от предчувствия грядущей бури. Гилберт всю неделю ходил смурной, глядел на всех волком и только что не рычал. Хотя на тренировках это сказывалось положительно, ибо соперников на поле старший из Байлшмидтов просто размазывал. В чем причина дурного настроения их капитана, команда не знала, но на рожон не лезла — Гилберт и в лучшие дни легкостью характера не отличался.

Людвиг откладывал важный разговор как мог, надеясь, что настроение брата поднимется из минусовых температур, но напрасно. Ждать дальше было бессмысленно, и Людвиг, подкараулив брата после тренировки, решительно заявил, что им нужно серьезно поговорить.

Гилберт, к его удивлению, не разъярился, а как-то потемнел лицом и мрачно кивнул.

Говорили они в факультетской гостиной, но подальше от чужих глаз. Кто-то притащил из Хогсмида сливочное пиво, и Гилберт теперь медленно цедил бутылку, глядя куда-то за плечо Людвига. Тот нервно поерзал.

— Брат… Я знаю, вы не ладите, но… Гилберт фыркнул и со стуком поставил ополовиненную бутылку на стол.

— Знаю я все, не телись. Что? Думаешь у меня глаз нет? — оскалился старший в ответ на изумленное лицо Людвига. — Я, блять, не тупой. Сам все вижу.

И снова схватился за бутылку. Людвиг прикусил губу до крови, чувствуя кислый привкус отчаянья. Он знал, что Гилберт и Родерих не в самых лучших отношениях, но чтоб так… Больно и горько, когда приходится выбирать между двумя дорогими людьми. Смотреть на такого брата, замкнувшегося в себе и озлобленного, было невыносимее, чем слушать мандрагоровы вопли в оранжерее. Напоминание об оранжерее заставило Людвига окинуть взглядом гостиную. Ивана не было. В последнее время тот вечно где-то пропадал, а Людвиг не искал с ним встречи. Не до того.

Собрав всю волю в кулак и медленно выдохнув, Людвиг заговорил, размеренно и твердо, сохраняя спокойный тон:

— Прости меня, брат, я люблю тебя, но Родериха я тоже люблю и не могу от него отказаться. Мне жаль, если это внесет разлад в наши отношения, я лишь могу надеяться, что…

Договорить он не успел, потому что Гилберт вдруг вскочил на ноги, молниеносно оказавшись рядом с ним, и грубо встряхнул за плечи.

— Ну-ка повтори.

— Я сказал, что могу лишь надеяться…

— Не это. _Раньше_. Что-то про очкарика.

Людвиг прикусил язык, чтобы не нагрубить брату, но послушно повторил свои душевные излияния, с растерянностью наблюдая, как на лице Гилберта растет его привычная широкая зубастая улыбка. А потом брат и вовсе сделал немыслимое — хлопнул по плечу и выдал:

— Ну ты даешь, пацан. Выбрал себе зазнобу, конечно… — Гилберт покосился куда-то в сторону письменных столов, где Эдельштайн обычно занимался домашней работой. — Но я рад, да. В смысле, вы отличная пара.

— Правда? — растеряно моргнул Людвиг.

— Правда-правда. Парочка ботанов, совет вам да любовь, голубки, — хохотнул Гилберт в ответ на закатившего глаза младшего брата. — А я пойду… Дела есть.

— Какие? — все еще пребывая в ступоре, спросил Людвиг.

Гилберт уже на бегу, поправляя мантию, крикнул: «В оранжерею надо. Цветы полить!»

Подошедший Родерих присел на опустевшее кресло Гилберта и выразительно вздернул бровь.

— Не припомню за ним увлечения садоводством.

Людвиг пожал плечами.

Чувствуя, как в волосы вплетаются нежные пальцы, ему было совсем не до мыслей об оранжереи.


End file.
